


Шерсть и шёлк

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Acute sense of reality, M/M, Morning Sex, Reynir in Keuruu, Sleepy Boys, duvet burrow, the author missed winter very much
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Нежное снежное утро





	Шерсть и шёлк

Онни проснулся, как только внизу скрипнула дверь. Сначала входная, потом глухой топот сбиваемого снега, и ещё раз — внутренняя. В дом зашли двое: он ощущал два присутствия, слышал осторожный стук двух жестяных кружек по столу, плеск ковша, топот двух пар ног по лестнице. Один взбежал наверх совсем легко, второй забирался преувеличенно осторожно. Вот снова послышался скрип, и тяжёлый шелест одеял уже за стеной.

Разбитая мазками морозных узоров луна за окном светила ярко — ещё и полуночи нет. Лалли и его швед вернулись, можно спать дальше. А и то, по правде, непонятно, спит он или нет уже. В полудрёме казалось, что кровать раскачивается, словно колышется на волнах. Залитая лиловым светом комната выглядела незнакомой и удивительно просторной. Онни прищурился, вглядываясь в затянутое инеем окно. 

Ночь была невероятно светлой. Нежный покров искрился под луной, дымчато-фиолетовое небо нависало над ним, словно на сносях. К утру ещё наметёт, зато потеплеет.

Стоило чуть подвинуть затёкшую руку, и пристроившийся на ней Рейнир беcпокойно вздохнул во сне. Тепло его выдоха чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань ночной рубахи. Онни повернул голову и уткнулся носом в пахнущие мыльным корнем волосы. Всё ещё влажные после мытья. Лалли сегодня выставил его и Рейнира из сауны, едва дав обсохнуть; что поделать, не их очередь. 

Раскачивающаяся на волнах моря сновидений лодка уносила Онни всё дальше и дальше, и мысли не поспевали за ней, рвались от натяжения и путались. Мерное дыхание спящего Рейнира оседало теплом на груди. Мазнув напоследок губами по рыжей даже в ночном сумраке макушке, Онни натянул покрывало повыше, кутая от сквозняков и ночного мороза. В следующее мгновение он уже спал.

***

Рейнир проснулся под гулкий стук чужого сердца и свист дыхания. Этим утром он почти сразу же вспомнил, где находится — в Кеуруу, в доме Лалли и Онни, в кровати последнего — даже не успел удивиться взявшим в тиски стенам и незнакомому потолку. Ну вот и привык, а всего-то пара месяцев прошла с его приезда.

Привыкать пришлось ко многому — столоваться в общей кухне, здороваться с чужими богами, разбирать знакомые слова за удивительными акцентами. К тому, как давит на плечи тяжёлое сшитое из шкур пальто, как вода в миске превращается за ночь в лёд, каким холодным — до звона в ушах, до изморози на ресницах - может быть воздух.

Несмотря на ранний час, в комнатке было светло. Единственное окно мерцало неестественной, режущей глаза белизной. Мучимый любопытством, Рейнир выбрался из-под покрывал, в которые успел за ночь закопаться с головой. Ледяной пол обжигал ступни; приплясывая на месте, Рейнир выудил из-под кровати валяную домашнюю обувь и прошаркал к окну. Проследил пальцем чуть шероховатые завитки узоров на окне и, выбрав угол, где иней был потоньше, принялся мусолить небольшой участок, то и дело меняя пальцы. От покрасневших подушечек разбегались иглы холода.

За окном не было видно и ночи — снег валил такими крупными тяжёлыми хлопьями, что даже небо казалось белёсым, а не чёрным. Чудилось, можно услышать, как снежинки шелестят, оседая на землю. Вниз по улице над крышами поднималась пара струек дыма, но свежий снежный покров не разрезало ни единой цепочки следов. Внизу тоже было тихо — Эмиль и Лалли, конечно, спали, Рейнир обычно поднимался раньше всех. Но на этот раз он покосился на уже затягивающийся изморозью глазок и направился обратно, в кровать.

Пока его не было, Онни занял нагретый край, но теперь снова откатился подальше от холодного воздуха, проникшего под одеяла вместе с Рейниром. Только оказавшись в тепле — под шерстяным одеялом и наброшенной сверху меховой шкурой — тот понял, как замёрз. Стоило прижаться к Онни, как собственные ступни и пальцы показались ледяными в сравнении с его сонным теплом. Даже кончик носа оказался холодным и теперь медленно отогревался, приткнутый к щеке.

Онни заворочался, зарываясь глубже в одеяла, и попытался проснуться. Издал невнятную цепочку гласных — не поймёшь, то ли стон, то ли слово. 

— Спи, — прошептал Рейнир, задевая ухо. — Спи, ещё рано.

И поцеловал за ухом, уже намеренно. Онни забавно поёжился, сильнее притираясь спиной к груди. Не в силах удержаться, Рейнир прижался губами к острому углу челюсти. Утренняя щетина едва-едва покалывала. Скорее даже, это кожа была шершавой на ощупь, и то если провести губами или языком.

Рейнир увлёкся. Покрывая мелкими поцелуями линию челюсти, он спустился к шее. Мягкие волосы, спутанные после сна, как только вычесанная шерсть, пружинили под щекой, на загривке можно было учуять слабый запах пота. Стоило потянуть за завязки у горла, и ворот ночной рубахи соскользнул с плеча. Губы находили на коже тысячу неровностей - следы от складок ткани, старые рубцы, уже невидимые глазу, выпуклости родинок и мелкие прыщики. Тысячу свидетельств тому, что всё это было наяву.

С глубоким сонным вздохом Онни заворочался, перекатываясь на спину. Всё ещё не открывая глаз, запустил руку Рейниру в волосы и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе.

— Голова, — пробормотал Онни, неловко дёргая за стянутые в косу пряди. 

Оставалось только ждать: по утрам уверенность движений и словарный запас возвращались к нему не сразу. Эта его особенность ни разу не проявила себя за почти год встреч на призрачных берегах, и теперь вид Онни, медленно возвращающегося к нему из сна, каждый раз наполнял грудь восторгом и теплом — бурлящими, как вода в горячих источниках, щекотавшими в носу и неизбежно выплёскивавшимися наружу поцелуями и словами любви. Онни обычно выворачивался из объятий, а если не получалось, вполне мог заснуть снова, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.

Так и на этот раз: спустя пару минут, которые Рейнир провёл, покрывая ласковыми поцелуями скулы, подбородок и ключицы, Онни отодвинул его от себя с более осмысленным:

— Голова мокрая. Накройся. Простынешь, — и надавил ему на плечи, заталкивая глубже под одеяло.

Ну, да, обсохнуть, как обычно — в тепле сауны, с кружкой отвара в руках, отчаянно пытаясь не заснуть под неспешный разговор на тягучем языке — вчера не получилось, пришлось так и заплетать на ночь мокрыми. И, конечно, в косе волосы не просохли. Но Рейнир был не в обиде: смотреть на красного, словно его кипятком окатили, Эмиля было забавно, и уж больно недвусмысленно — хоть Рейнир и не понимал финского — шипел сидящий у него на коленях Лалли. Желание остаться вдвоём Рейнир понимал вполне.

Размышления навели на воспоминания о том, как они сами использовали помещение для отдыха с широкими прогретыми лавками вовсе не по назначению. Он непроизвольно качнул бёдрами, прижимаясь к Онни. Если до этого там, где они соприкасались, передавалось тепло, то теперь — от лодыжек вверх, по бёдрам, по центру грудины и от ладоней — разливался жар.

Покрутившись, Рейнир приподнялся на постели, скинув одеяла, за что получил порцию возмущённого ворчания, выудил конец косы и распустил шнурок. Снял с себя рубашку — руки и грудь моментально покрылись гусиной кожей. Потом уселся Онни на бёдра и натянул на себя шкуру. Укрылся, как и просили.

Они оказались в душной берлоге, накрытые с головой тяжёлым мехом. Только и оставалось, что сцеловывать дыхание друг у друга с губ. Коса понемногу расплеталась, и тяжёлые холодные пряди медленно скользили по спине, по рукам, задерживались на костяшках вцепившихся в его плечи пальцев Онни.

На плечах, наверное, останутся синяки, четыре лиловых пятна в ряд; такие же, как на бёдрах. У него под одеждой была спрятана целая россыпь отметин всех оттенков жёлтого и фиолетового — следы пальцев и зубов. Всё лето, просыпаясь в общей спальне в Академии, он тщетно осматривал собственные руки, ища свидетельства того, что ему не приснилось. То есть, приснилось, конечно, но не так. Что это всё взаправду, хоть и не наяву. И вот, наконец-то, они расцвели — словно цветы посреди зимы.

В мире снов у них обоих была гладкая кожа и мягкие, как шёлковые ткани из Старого Мира, волосы. Там не бывало неловких движений, неправильных углов или слишком сильных укусов. Там всё было идеально. Там никогда не бывало так хорошо.

От недостатка воздуха и возбуждения кружилась голова. Онни под ним инстинктивно подавался бёдрами вверх, мягкая ткань просторных штанов натянулась в паху. Избавляться от одежды в реальности было куда сложнее, чем в мире снов, где она словно таяла под руками сама, но Рейнир справился. На этот раз даже не ударившись ни коленом, ни локтём. Стоило ему снова устроиться сверху, Онни взялся за оба члена, прижав их друг к другу в ладони. Другой рукой он удерживал Рейнира за бедро, поглаживая большим пальцем влажную кожу на внутренней стороне. И от этого в жар бросало ещё сильнее. 

Давление чужой руки на члене и ощущение притирающейся по всей длине бархатистой кожи было восхитительно. Но этого было так мало! Взяв Онни за запястье, он отвёл его руку в сторону и навалился, прижимаясь грудью к груди. Между поцелуями Рейнир выдохнул:

— Хочешь?

Зажатый между их животами член Онни дёрнулся, выплеснув несколько капель смазки. Сам Онни заёрзал, требуя, чтобы ему дали свободу движений. Рейнир приподнялся и уже через мгновение оказался между раздвинутых ног. Поддавшись жадной спешке, с которой Онни прижимал его к себе, он торопливо вытащил из-под подушки банку с прогорклой мазью и начал сразу с двух пальцев. К тому моменту, как к ним добавился третий, Онни выгибался под ним дугой, вцепившись обеими руками в изголовье кровати. Рейнир не поднимал глаз, опасался спустить раньше времени, не погрузившись вовнутрь. Чтобы ещё ближе — уже невозможно.

Он так и не подготовил толком, головка вошла слишком туго. Онни зашипел, но не дал отстраниться. Понукаемый скрещенными на его пояснице лодыжками, Рейнир задвинул на всю длину. Прижался всем телом: грудью к груди, губами к виску; пережидая звон в ушах. 

Как хотелось — долго, размашисто, разминая изнутри, чтобы чувствовался каждый сантиметр, — всё равно не получилось. Куда там, когда захлёбывающиеся “да!” и “вот так” и “хорошо, да, ещё!” бесконечно сыпались со скупых обычно губ, скатывались вместе с каплями пота вдоль позвоночника, вызывая дрожь, и оседали сладкой тяжестью в яйцах. Онни то и дело сбивался на финский, и тогда Рейнир толкался сильнее — и без того состоящие из одних гласных слова так легко превращались в стоны.

Кончив, Рейнир помог Онни рукой. Другой он собирал вытекающее из заднего прохода семя. Онни спрятал лицо за согнутыми руками и резко подавался в надрачивающий ему кулак каждый раз, когда кончики пальцев касались растянутого входа.

Вытирая руки о тряпицу, Рейнир мимолётно пожалел, что в паре метров не плещется, как обычно, призрачное Саймаа.

— Сейчас встану, — пробормотал Онни в подушку.

С улицы не доносилось ни скрежета тележек, ни голосов, ни даже скрипа снега под ногами. Рейнир бы не удивился, если все двери в посёлке завалило так, что не открыть.

Он натянул одеяло на уже задремавшего Онни, быстро оделся и направился вниз. Невыносимо хотелось умыться, а для этого надо сначала затопить печь. Он даже не сомневался — всю воду в доме можно разве что грызть.

Рейнир с тоской вспомнил горячую проточную воду дома. Интересно, не согласится ли Онни пожить там, где двери не заваливает снегом и можно стащить что-нибудь с кухни, когда только захочется? Надо спросить.


End file.
